


First Time

by orphan_account



Series: Step Brothers [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Riding, Sex Games, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are step brothers. Louis likes to play "games". One day, things get out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Harry was thirteen and the most innocent child anyone had ever seen. The dirtiest thing he knew of was kissing. His sixteen year old step brother was completely different. He was a pervert and pretty much knew everything. He was interested in Harry and wanted to "Explore" his body. He got close by asking Harry to play  _games_  with him like 'Doctor' or have Harry act like he was Louis's baby. Right now Louis was looking for Harry so he could play one of his games. 

"Harry?" Louis called out, looking for Harry. The two of them were alone in the house, their parents having gone out for dinner, and Louis thought it was the perfect time to play a game with the younger boy. Harry heard his name and bounded down the stairs, "Yeah, Lou?" he asked with a small smile, "Is everything alright? Did mummy and daddy go out?'

"Yes, mummy and daddy went out. They won't be here for a while." Louis smirked, looking at Harry. "Wanna play a game?" Harry shrugged a bit and sat on the stairs, "What game?" he asked curiously as he looked at Louis.

"Wanna play the doctor? I'll be the doctor and you'll be my patient." Louis told Harry.  
Harry shrugged and nodded, "Or can we play mummies and daddies?" he suggested, not knowing what Louis was going to do to him.

"We can play whatever you want." Louis said, a smirk on his face. "Wanna play mummies and daddies?"

"O-okay," Harry offered the older boy a small smile and stood up, "In your room?" he asked taking Louis' hand and holding it close. "Yes." Louis nodded, taking Harry to his room and closing the door behind him.

Harry got onto the bed and sat there, "Am I your baby, Lou?" he asked as he sat there, swinging his legs. "Yes you are. And I'm your daddy, baby." Louis said, sitting on the bed and looking at Harry. Harry crawled over to him and laid his head on his lap, "I've never played this before... Since you're daddy, what do you do?"

"Well.." Louis started, running a hand through Harry's curls. "My baby is sick, so I have to take care of you." Harry nodded, closing his eyes as his hair was stroked, "Do I need to do anything, o-or should I get into bed?"

"Just relax and lay down." Louis whispered in Harry's ear, stroking the younger boy's cheek. Harry nodded a little at his words and shuffled to lay down on the bed, eyes looking towards his brother as he offered him a small smile. Louis smiled back at Harry, kissing his forehead. "My poor baby is sick." he murmured, trailing small kisses on Harry's neck. "I'll make you feel better, baby." 

Harry nodded and held Louis' hand subconsciously as he closed his eyes at the kisses, "Make me feel better."

"Take your shirt off, baby." Louis whispered, tugging on Harry's shirt a little.

Harry nodded and took his top off to reveal his small stomach and completely flat chest.

"Beautiful." Louis murmured, starting to trail kisses on Harry's chest. "Feeling good, baby?" Harry hummed in response and closed his eyes as he stroked Louis' hair lightly, "Better already..."

Louis smiled, kissing Harry's cheek, jaw and then the corner of his mouth. "Will you take your pants off for daddy, baby?"

Harry nodded a little and met his brother's eyes as he slipped out of his jeans so he was left in his boxers. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, his lips then moving to Harry's neck. He started to suck and nibble on the skin, searching for Harry's sweet spot.

Harry kissed his brother back briefly before holding his shoulders and letting him just kiss everywhere. He squeaked when Louis found his sweet spot, shivering.

The older boy smirked, knowing he'd found Harry's sweet spot. He started nibbling and sucking on the skin, until he left a mark.

Harry let out a 'funny noise' and gasped a little with a giggle as he held onto his brother's neck lightly. Louis pulled away and looked at Harry. "Do you want daddy to make you feel good, baby?"

"I-I want you to make me feel good," Harry said, making another noise as he held onto Louis' shoulders. "Good boy." Louis whispered, taking his own shirt off before pressing his lips to Harry's and kissing him. Harry held his cheeks and kissed him back lightly as he wrapped his legs around him.

Louis deepened the kiss, squeezing Harry's bum and making the boy gasp, taking his opportunity and slipping his tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry gasped and moaned at the feeling of Louis' tongue in his mouth, holding the blue eyed boy closer and reaching to squeeze his bum.

Louis moaned softly into the kiss, letting his tongue explore Harry's mouth. He gasped a little when Harry squeezed his bum, but didn't break the kiss. Harry rolled his tongue against Louis', "Are we allowed to do this?"

Louis nodded, pulling away from the kiss and pecking Harry's lips. "Yes." he breathed, stroking Harry's cheek.

"Good... Because I like this with you," Harry admitted kissing him softly. Louis blinked, being taken aback by Harry's words. He moved his lips against the younger boy's, kissing him back. He knew that they weren't supposed to be doing this. They were like  _real_  brothers.. But Louis didn't care. He liked doing this and nothing was going to  _stop_  him.

Harry held Louis closer before pulling back, "A-are you gonna do what mummy and daddy do sometimes?" he asked quietly, having walked in on his parents many times. "Only if you want me to, baby. Tell daddy what you want and I'll do it." Louis whispered.

Harry was going to tell him to kiss him, but the knot in his stomach was hurting, "Lou!" he managed out whimpering, "W-willy hurts," he whispered.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy will fix it." Louis whispered, pecking Harry's lips softly. "Daddy will make you feel good, baby." he looked at Harry, asking for his permission to take the boy's boxers off.

Harry whimpered a little bit, "K-kiss me again... I feel safe then," he mumbled as he wiggled out his boxers. "You're safe with me. Don't be scared." Louis kissed Harry, his lips moving gently against the curly haired boy's.

Harry nodded obediently and held Louis' cheeks as he kissed him, "I-I love you."

"I.. I love you too.." Louis whispered. He'd never thought that Harry would say those three words, and he'd definitely not thought that he'd be saying them to his brother. But Louis knew he loved Harry. If this was  _love_ , he could stay like this  _forever_. Harry smiled slightly and kissed him a few more times, "I really love you, Boobear... I want to be with you forever."

Louis smiled, looking in Harry's eyes. "Me too, Haz. I love you too." he whispered. Harry smiled and stroked his cheek lightly, "I love you more," he whispered with a cheeky smile as he put his hand down to rub himself a little.

Louis chuckled softly, poking Harry's dimple. "Need help with your  _'problem'_?" he asked, noticing that Harry was trying to rub himself.

"Mummy said no one is allowed to touch it other than me... But I love you, so you can too... Mummy did when she put me in the bath," Harry said stroking Louis' hair.

Louis nodded, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. He looked down at Harry's erection and blushed lightly. He'd seen Harry naked many times before, but this was  _different_. "I promise I'll make you feel good." he whispered, taking Harry's erection in his hands and starting to stroke him.

Harry nodded, "I trust you with my life..." Harry whispered as he held Louis, breath hitching as hewas stroked, "Oh... Oh right there." 

"Feeling good, baby?" Louis asked, stroking Harry a little faster. He loved to be able to pleasure Harry, and he loved seeing him like this.

Harry let his eyes flutter close as he held Louis' shoulders protectively, "I feel on top of the world..."

"That's good." Louis whispered and couldn't help but smile because he was the reason Harry was feeling like that. He continued to stroke his brother, reaching out to touch himself a little through his uncomfortable jeans.  

Harry noticed him wanting to touch himself, and moved his hands to palm him before unzipping his jeans and slidding them down.

Louis let out a small moan at the thought of Harry's small fingers wrapped around his length. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to.. It's okay..." he whispered.

"I want to make you feel good... You've done so much for me," Harry whispered softly dragged down Louis' underwear, "I've never done it before, clearly, so be easy on me."

Louis nodded, biting his lower lip. "Okay. Take your time. No one's pushing you to do this, remember."

Harry nodded a little, "Lou, I'm scared I do it wrong..." he whispered as he put his hand on Louis' length and played with his foreskin.

"No, it's fine." Louis whispered. "Do you want me to show you?"

Harry shook his head a little bit, "Can I have another kiss?" he asked as he held Louis'  length in his hand. "Of course, baby." Louis smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. "You can have as many kisses as you want." he whispered.

Harry smiled slightly and began to pump Louis in time with their deep kisses, keeping the motion fluid.

Louis moaned into the kiss, surprised that even though this was Harry's first time, the boy was doing great.

Harry held Louis'  length and made sure he was observing him carefully as he held his beautiful round bum close.

Louis closed his eyes, moaning softly. "Doing great, baby. You're so good." he whispered. "Will you kiss me, a-and lick me? I love your tongue," Harry mumbled as he held him closer and rubbed him quicker. Louis moaned and nodded, kissing Harry and biting the boy's lower lip, asking for entrance. Harry opened happily and held him closer,"Do people do this when they're in love?" he asked as he held him.

"Yes, Haz. They do." Louis whispered, slipping his tongue in Harry's mouth. He let it explore his brother's mouth, letting out a small moan. Harry moaned a bit, "So we're really in love like my Mummy and your Daddy?" he moaned.

"Yeah, we are." Louis smiled, massaging their tongues together and moaning softly. Harry smiled and held him closer as he pulled back to kiss down his body

"I love you." Louis whispered, opening his eyes to look down at Harry. He smiled at how beautiful his brother was, his  _innocent_  green eyes shining and his curls covering his face. Louis brushed Harry's curls gently from his face. "You're  _beautiful_ , you know that?"

Harry blushed a little as he kissed at Louis' stomach, "If you say so, I must be..." he mumbled.Louis stroked Harry's soft curls, closing his eyes and enjoying his brother's kisses.

Harry smiled a little and pepper kissed down to his cock, "Whoa Lou your willy's  _huge_!"

Louis chuckled softly. "It's because I'm older than you." he said and couldn't help but smile at Harry's  _innocence_.

Harry giggled softly, "It's so...  _Thick_ ," he pointed out as he inspected it. "Your willy is big for your age too." Louis said, chuckling softly.

Harry nodded a little bit, "What are those  _dangling things_?" he asked.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at Harry. "Do you mean my balls..?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do they do? Mum wouldn't tell me," Harry pointed out as he leaned forward to touch them. 

Louis let out a soft moan as Harry touched his balls and bit his lip. "They... Um... I don't know how to explain..."

"Awh Lou they're squishy... What's in 'em?' Harry asked playing with them.

Louis moaned, biting his lip as he tried to think of how he was going to tell Harry. "Uh.. There's erm... There's sperm in them..." he mumbled.

"Whats sperm?' Harry asked as he rubbed them soothingly.

Louis moaned again. Harry obviously didn't know that what he was doing was driving Louis crazy.

"Sperm is... Um.. It's something all boys have in their balls.. And.. It helps you have babies..."

"Oh... I don't want babies though..." Harry said leaning forward to press a kiss to them a bit before pulling back.

Louis chuckled. "Your sperm has to go inside a girl so that she'll have babies. Boys don't get pregnant, Haz."

"Oh..." Harry giggled as he looked up at him, "Good, because I don't like girls anyway... I only like you." Louis smiled. "I only like you too."

Harry smiled tiredly and sat on Louis, purposely grinding onto him. Louis gasped, moaning. "Oh...."

Harry moved back a little, accidentally getting lined up. He tried to sit, letting out an almighty cry.

Louis' eyes widened. "Oh god, Harry... How did you do this, baby?"

Harry whimpered and tried to move, it proving difficult as he sank further down on Louis' cock. Louis gasped, biting his lip. "Haz.." he whispered. "Do not move... I know it hurts, but don't move..."

Harry whimpered a bit and held Louis' hands, trying to move, but ending up bouncing on him a bit.   
"Oh my god..." Louis moaned. "Harry, if it hurts a lot don't move. It'll feel better soon, I promise."

Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks as he panted heavily, "Lou, it hurts!"

"I know, baby, I know." Louis whispered, stroking Harry's cheek. "I promise it gets better. Trust me." he whispered, wiping Harry's tears away with his thumb.

Harry moaned softly and held onto his chest, "Who did this to you?' he hissed.

Louis bit his lip. "My friend, Stan..." he mumbled.

Harry cried a little harder, "So you love him? Louis, I want to get off!"

"No, Haz, I don't love him." Louis said quickly. "Listen to me, this happened one year ago... We didn't know what we were doing. You're the one I love, Harry. I promise."

"W-what if you say that about me next year? I want my mummy."

"You are different, Haz. I didn't love Stan when we did this..." Louis whispered, brushing Harry's curls away from his face and looking into his eyes. "I love you. I'll always will."

"I-I love you too,' Harry managed out through sobs, going silent when he heard the front door, suddenly feeling aroused with the thought he could get into trouble, beginning to bounce on Louis' cock quickly.

Louis' eyes widened and he pulled the blankets up, covering their bodies. "Haz, if mum and dad see us we'll be in serious trouble and we won't be able to do this again." he whispered, holding Harry to make him stop. "You might never be able to see me again..."

Harry almost cried at the thought and laid down on him quickly, making it look like they just fell asleep on each other.

"Pretend to be asleep." Louis whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry and closing his eyes.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes quickly as he waited for some one to come in.

The two boys pretended to be asleep as their mother opened the door. She smiled when she saw her two sons sleeping, not knowing what the two boys were doing just moments ago. "Goodnight, boys." she whispered, closing the door and leaving. 

Harry mumbled a little and waited until he could hear the shower turn on, meaning they wouldn't be heard since their parents showered together to save water.

Louis opened his eyes and looked at Harry, sighing in relief. "Haz." he whispered. "We gotta make it quick..."

Harry nodded a little bit and slowly edged himself back onto Louis.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Louis asked softly, biting his lip to hold back a moan.

"Not too much now." Harry mumbled as he held onto his hands.

Louis rubbed Harry's knuckles with his thumb. "Move whenever you feel ready." he whispered.

Harry nodded slightly and tried to calm his erratic breathing. Louis rubbed Harry's arm soothingly to help him relax.

Harry then began to move a bit, seeing as he was stretched all the way anyway,  he began to bounce a bit on Louis' cock.

Louis moaned, trying to be as quiet as possible. He thrusted his hips up, wanting to find this certain bundle of nerves that would make Harry go crazy.

Harry assumed Louis found what he was looking for, because Harry began to moan and pant more.

Louis smirked, knowing he'd found that bundle of nerves. He continued to thrust his hips up, hitting it with every thrust and moaning softly.

Harry wanted to scream from all the pleasure, a knot forming in his stomach as he began to slow a little.

Louis' thrusts became sloppy as he got closer and closer to his climax. He moaned, gripping on the sheets. "Harry..."

Harry clenched his teeth and came all over Louis' chest as he grunted his name.

Louis moaned, gripping on the sheets tightly as he came inside Harry, filling the boy up completely.

Harry whimpered at the feeling, panting heavily at the sensation of being completely filled up.

Louis panted, closing his eyes as he came down from his high. "I love you.." he whispered.

"I-I love you too..." Harry mumbled as he tried to get off him, stumbling about when he heard the door open a bit, but luckily he'd managed to get under the blankets and pretended to sleep just in time.

Louis' breath caught in his throat when he heard the door open a bit, but he pretended to be asleep. "I thought I heard noises.." the boy's father mumbled to himself, closing the door again. 

Harry looked up to Louis and shook his arm lightly, "Lou... Lou..."

"Yes, Haz?" Louis asked quietly, opening his eyes to look at Harry.

"What if they ever catch us?" Harry whispered holding him close.

Louis bit his lip. "They won't.." he whispered. "We'll be careful... And you should not tell anyone..."

"I only ever tell you things," Harry murmured softly as he kissed his lips  _lovingly_. "Good." Louis murmured, kissing Harry back and smiling into the kiss.

"I'm really sleepy... Should we tell Mummy and Daddy to go out more often?" Harry giggled. Louis chuckled, wrapping his arms around Harry. "Yeah, we should." he kissed Harry's cheek. "Sleep now, baby."

Harry nodded, holding Louis close as he closed his eyes. "Night, Lou... Love you.."

Louis smiled, kissing Harry's cheek and closing his eyes. "Night.. Love you too, Haz."  


End file.
